1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of reinforced furniture leg covers in general, and in particular to a stool foot cover fabricated from spheres and sphere segments and the method of making the same.
2. Description of Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,921,562; 2,865,133; 2,994,152; and Des. 338,223 the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse reinforced furniture leg covers.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and relatively inexpensive method of fabricating a new type of foot cover from readily available components.
As any teacher is aware, students generate a great deal of "movement noise" caused by desks and chair sliding along uncarpeted floors.
Unfortunately, most commercially available furniture foot covers are either too expensive or are only designed to fit a specific size leg of an article of furniture which makes them relatively impractical.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a new and improved method of manufacturing a new type of furniture leg cover from readily available and inexpensive components that may have outlived the useful life for which they were specifically designed and the provision of such a device and its method of manufacture is a stated objective of the present invention.